


Clouded

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Five times Alex Cabot came plus the one time she didn't.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Elizabeth Donnelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



**1**

The volume of New York Practice hit the floor with a thud, no doubt losing her place--not that that was what she was worried about. Alex wrapped her legs around Liz, one of her shoes falling and the other dangling from her toes, and she dug her nails into the fabric of Liz's suit because the feel of Liz's lips, of her breath on her neck was intoxicating. 

Even though the halls were dark, Alex was silent--mouth open, breath quick--when Liz's fingers were inside of her. She bit the inside of her cheek when she came.

"Goog girl," Liz whispered.

**2**

"Why do you constantly test me?" Liz asked. 

Because Alex thrilled at the way Liz's voice lowered in anger. Because the flash of desire in Liz's eyes made her weak and wet and desperate. Liz had her backed into a closed door. She'd slapped away Alex's hands, so Alex pressed them flat onto the cool wood. When Liz kissed her there was no room for argument. When she pressed her thigh between Alex's legs, Alex moaned into her mouth. 

She came with the feel of Liz's pantyhose against her pussy. With every push, Liz pulled because they both wanted it.

**3**

Alex gripped the tethers that held her to the bed. She squirmed, twisting her hips, pulling against the restraints holding legs open. Liz was relentless. She sucked at Alex's clit, licking biting. And Alex came again and again, and she arched into Liz's mouth even as she wanted to get away. 

She did not know where she ended and Liz began. Her skin prickled as sweat cooled on it. Her mind was a haze of the ache of pleasure turning into the ache of pain. Alex had no idea how long it was before she realized that Liz had stopped. 

**4**

She folded her clothes neatly. It was a ritual, whether Liz was watching her or not. Sometimes Alex waited on her knees. Sometimes they began immediately. Making sure each crease was perfect became an aphrodisiac. Her heart beat faster with each piece until she finished by tucking her shoes underneath the chair where she left her neat pile. 

That night, Liz was watching. She sauntered over to Alex and smirked when she felt just how wet she was. Alex didn't think she could come with such a light touch to her clit, but when Liz whispered the command, she did.

**5**

Liz lay in a post-orgasm haze, eyes half lidded. Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She swallowed, savoring the lingering taste of Liz's pussy. As Liz beckoned her closer, Alex's vision was bright with her own desire. She straddled Liz's face, muscles tight with anticipation. 

Her breath stuttered when Liz's nails bit into her hips, when Liz's tongue lazily pushed between her labia. Alex bit her lip, willing herself to stay still while Liz took her leisure. But she came when she felt the blood trickling slowly down her skin as Liz's nails bit even deeper. 

**6**

Alex's tears were dry, her face sticky. Her lips felt parched, and she bit at the dry bits of skin, briefly tasting her own blood. Alone in a strange place with a strange name, she pressed her hand between her legs. Even after everything, she could make herself wet. When she tasted herself, though, the tang was bitter. 

Every memory she called to mind was cloudy, even Liz's face. But Alex fought to clear them, muscles tensing as she worked her clit faster and harder. But each delight slipped away painfully, and she finally gave up with a soft sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
